REQUIEMS
by Aka-tan
Summary: Mini-recueil d'OS autour de Mozart, l'Opéra Rock.
1. L'Assasymphonie

Et oui... Aka-tan revient pour changer un peu du registre "Harry Potter". REQUIEMS est un mini-recueil d'OS sur le thème de... MOZART, l'Opéra Rock.  
Courte explication... Tous les OS de ce recueil portent le titre de la chanson, et racontent chacun l'histoire de la chanson. Donc, non, ce n'est pas une fic mettant en scène les chanteurs de MOR, mais bien une fic traitant du sens des chansons. Je commence avec L'assasymphonie, ma chanson préférée de MOR. J'ai essayé de mettre de l'émotion dans ce que j'ai écrit, mais ce n'est pas très concluant '^^

**Titre: **L'assasymphonie  
**Disclaimer: **Mozart, L'Opéra Rock ne m'appartient pas du tout x)  
**Personnages: **Antonio Salieri, mention de Mozart et Constance.  
**Rating: **Oh... G ou PG.  
**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai écrit _L'assasymphonie _il y a maintenant plus d'un an, et... je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. À vous de me le dire :D

* * *

  
**L'ASSASYMPHONIE**

Salieri reposa violemment sa partition sur la table. Encore raté... ce n'est pas assez parfait. C'est à croire que le Requiem est inégalable. Non... il ne fallait pas faillir. Il devait être le meilleur ! Il vivait là depuis plus longtemps que ce stupide Mozart... Mozart... il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça, à l'improviste, et lui voler la vedette ! Lui voler une gloire qu'il avait déjà eu de la peine à installer. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça faisait deux nuits qu'il ne dormait plus. Deux nuits qu'il vouait à composer une mélodie qui égalerait celle de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Ce type... il s'était imposé à Vienne comme un mal élevé, et déjà sa musique était parfaite. Bientôt toute la cour et l'Empereur lui-même allait le découvrir et il sera célèbre, très célèbre. Et c'était inacceptable ! Antonio Salieri avait les ongles plantés dans le haut de son crâne, les yeux rivés sur la partition. Ses pupilles parcouraient chaque note de musique en essayant de comprendre ce qui ne jouait pas. Ses nerfs étaient à vif. Soudain, son poing frappa violemment la table de bois et il froissa le parchemin. Il fallait le reconnaître ; Mozart avait du talent, beaucoup de talent, mais Salieri, lui, n'en manquait pas non plus. C'était ça qui l'irritait. Il se savait bon. Il se savait doué. Il se savait talentueux. Dans ce cas pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à composer une mélodie à la hauteur de celle de son rival. Il lui fallait du repos.  
Salieri s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Une grande fenêtre ronde qui donnait sur la cour. Une main sur le rebord de la fenêtre, il guettait le parc et vit avec effroi le jeune Mozart en train d'écrire une nouvelle symphonie. « Non, pensa Salieri. Il va encore écrire une mélodie pour m'humilier de plus belle. » Mozart puisait ses idées dans la cour en écoutant les sons de la nature. C'est alors qu'arriva une chose qui mit Salieri de plus en plus en colère. Constance Weber arriva, une ombrelle à la main, faisant mine de chercher son amant. S'assurant qu'elle n'était pas vue, elle se jeta dans les bras de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Les deux commencèrent à s'enlacer et à s'embrasser. Salieri les regarda d'un œil enduit de haine et de mépris. L'amour. Quel sentiment immonde.

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, songea-t-il. Je maudis ce sentiment. »

Il était dégoûté de voir que pendant que lui souffrait de constater qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, d'autres s'amusaient à s'embrasser, à se rouler dans tous les sens... Ça le dégoûtait vraiment. Il reprit alors son travail. Armé d'une plume, il essayait de nouvelles combinaisons, mais jamais elles n'étaient aussi belles que celles qu'improvisaient Mozart.

« Je suis sûr qu'il se moque bien de moi. Il doit être heureux de mon échec. Je suis certain qu'il sait que je le vois écrire sa symphonie... il le sait mais ne fait rien. Il me défie. Sans répit. »

Après encore une nuit de travail acharné, rien n'arrivait à égaler celui de Mozart, et Salieri en avait assez. Sa colère et son dépit s'étaient transformés en ennui. Pour le combler, il se mit au piano et commença à jouer la mélodie composée par son rival. Quand il eut fini, il se rendit compte... Cette mélodie était sublime. La musique de Mozart était sublime. Son talent... le dépassait. De loin. Salieri se pencha sur toutes les partitions qu'il avait écrites pour battre Mozart. Les relisant des dizaines de fois, les larmes vinrent seules. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de perdre sa place de compositeur de la cour. Il jouait pour l'empereur. C'était toute sa vie. Il aimait la musique. Le seul amour qu'il pouvait porter c'était la mélomanie. En réalité, il avait tellement peur de son propre échec que sa main tremblait, sa main tremblait et faisait rater ses partitions. Ses compositions étaient toutes aigries par son orgueil.  
Il savait ce qu'il allait faire.  
Composer une musique aux couleurs de sa colère, de sa jalousie, de son dépit et de son orgueil.  
Une explosion de notes au goût de sang.  
Et son nom sera...  
L'assasymphonie.


	2. Le Bien Qui Fait Mal

**Titre: **Le Bien Qui Fait Mal  
**Disclaimer: **Mozart, l'Opéra Rock ne sort pas de mon imagination... Tout est à Dove Attia & Albert Cohen.  
**Personnages: **Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Mozart et mention de la Cavalieri.  
**Rating: **G ou PG  
**Note de l'auteur: **Cet OS fonctionne donc sur l'opposition Bien/Mal, surtout vers la fin. Ne soyez donc pas s'il y a des répétitions (hum, répétition . "TROP DE NOTEUH!" XD). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**† LE BIEN QUI FAIT MAL †**

Antonio Salieri fit mine de quitter la cour intérieure mais en réalité, il se cacha derrière une colonne pour écouter la musique de ce prétentieux de Mozart. Il n'en revenait pas que cet espèce... d'excité, c'était le mot, se permette de se donner en spectacle, alors qu'il ne souhaitait apparemment pas faire part de sa prestation !

En chemin, Salieri lisait la partition que lui avait « offert » Mozart... comme si ce pouvait être un cadeau. Oooh... une de ses compositions... Quelle magnifique offrande ! Il en était éternellement touché ! Et tout le blabla habituel... Non mais vraiment... pour qui il se prenait, le Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ?

Mais Salieri se rendit bien vite compte que le compositeur autrichien avait ses raisons d'être prétentieux et peu discipliné... ou du moins, il pouvait se permettre de l'être.

Toujours dissimulé par une colonne, Salieri tendit l'oreille. Il entendit les violons jouer une note... puis deux... puis toute une symphonie... Et la cantatrice. Celle qui avait été son élève, tout de même ! Mozart se vantait bien de son travail, mais la beauté d'une mélodie se jouait aussi sur le chant... Et la Cavalieri n'aurait pas existé si Salieri n'avait pas été là... Il était d'ailleurs plutôt fier de sa cantatrice. Elle chantait bien, très bien même. Mais ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était qu'elle chantait pour une énergumène comme Mozart.

La cantatrice entama son chant... Et Salieri fut comme envoûté. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Sa musique était... magnifique. Juste avant, il avait le visage crispé par la colère, mais au moment où la Cavalieri avait commencé à chanter, il s'était stoppé net. Il était transporté par la musique de Mozart...

Il adorait ses compositions mais il détestait le personnage...

Il admirait le travail du musicien mais il reniait qu'il était meilleur que lui.

Il était persuadé que Mozart avait un bel avenir mais il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il prenne sa place.

Il se laissait volontiers transporter par sa musique mais il n'admettra jamais en public qu'il aime son oeuvre.

Il aimait cette symphonie mais, tout en l'écoutant, sa haine pour le compositeur lui revenait, de plus en plus forte.

Il n'arrivait plus à se contenir. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux sombres. Mais Salieri ne savait pas si c'étaient des larmes de joie ou d'aversion. Il ne valait plus la peine de lutter contre ce fait irrévocable... Mozart le dépassait largement.

Serrant la partition entre ses doigts, Salieri courut en direction de sa demeure, pour composer au plus vite quelque chose de comparable à la musique de Mozart.

* * *

Cela vous a plu ? Déplu ? Reviewez ! :D


End file.
